


this ink is only a fraction of pain they endured

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone but Rex are mentions, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: There's almost nothing to do on Seelos.And what he plans is going to take awhile.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	this ink is only a fraction of pain they endured

**Author's Note:**

> this is really incoherent and I'm sorry for how clunkily put-together this is

Rex lay on his chest, the small tattoo over his heart still painful, but not as painful as the names Wolffe was currently inking into his back. 

So many names of the 332nd Company - Rex tried to remember as many names as he could and used a datapad he retrieved from the ship to confirm the names, but several had been unnamed at the time of their deaths and only had their numbers. 

He somehow managed to fit all the names on his sides and back without the names going onto his chest. He wanted to keep his chest free from all names except for Fives’s name, the tattoo now healed and a reminder, a reminder to fight a little harder.

There’s almost nothing to do on Seelos besides repairing the AT-TE from time to time and finding food sufficient for three former soldiers.

Rex had taken it upon himself to look up names of clone commanders who killed their generals - their names he had inked on his hands and fingers.

Jesse’s name was inked on his left wrist - a fraction of the pain Jesse endured in the crash that took his life as the ARC’s mind tunneled to Kill the Jedi, execute the traitor, good soldiers follow orders. 

Rex could still see Jesse’s broken body - sprawled out from where he lay, but the muscles tensed, still ready to run up the vertical surface to obey the order that seized his mind. Jesse was barely alive when Rex found him, rage and betrayal burning in the ARC’s eyes as he drew his last breath hissing “good soldiers follow orders”. 

Rex was not a sentimental type, but he wanted the memories and the pain inked onto his body as a constant reminder. The galaxy would only remember the Jedi who were gunned down, but most would forget the seemingly mindless clone troopers who bled and died for a dying Republic, and who screamed internally as their autonomy was taken away when Sidious activated the order. 

On his legs, he added the names of those killed before the end of the war, for they deserved to be remembered, as much as those who carried out Order 66. 

He, Gregor, and Wolffe may be alive, but many of their _vod_ were dead or bound to the Empire. They will remember and honor their _vod_ as best as they could.

One day, they’ll march with their _vod_ wherever the other side may be.

But for now, it’ll do to remember and honor their _vod_ as long as their lives allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll write happier Star Wars fics...one day.


End file.
